Por um Fio
by Gabriel Cahill
Summary: Continuação de Encontro em Pisa. Uma nova personagem.
1. Chapter 1

- É aqui – Ela me disse.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Na placa estava escrito: Loja de Antiguidades.  
Antiguidades? Estava mais para velharias, não tinha nada que prestava. O pó nos fez espirrar.  
Então apareceu um vendedor muito simpático.

_- Buon Giorno, posso aiutare?_

- O que ele disse, Gabriel? – Ela não entendeu nada.

- Pode deixar que eu falo italiano. _Buon giono, me chiedo se sai Grace Cahill? _

- O que você disse? – Por essa ela não esperava...

- Perguntei se ele conhece a Grace...

Ele parou por alguns instantes. Correu até os fundos e voltou com uma pequena caixa de metal, que tinha um cadeado pequeno para uma pequena chave.

- _L'ho__tenuto__per__molti anni__.__Grace__era__il mio__amico d'infanzia__,__è venuta__qui__e__mi ha chiesto__di tenerlo__,__e__che__quando__due__ragazzi__venuti__qui__avrei dovuto__consegnare__.__Quindi__penso che__questa__è la tua__._

_- _Fala logo o que ele disse – Ela estava já desesperada.

- Ele disse que era amigo de Grace e que ela deixou esta caixa com ele até que dois garotos fossem até lá para pegar. E agora é nossa – Então eu vi que a caixa não tinha chave para abrir. - _Ha__anche__lasciato__la chiave__?_

- _Non._

_-Ok, grazie._

_- Niente._

-Ele disse que não tem a chave. O que vamos fazer agora com esta caixa sem a chave?


	2. Chapter 2

Saímos daquela loja e sentamos na calçada das vielas de Pisa. Foi quando passaram uma menina e um menino correndo com vários homens de preto atrás deles.

- O que foi isso, Gabriel? – Ela perguntou.

- Não sei, mas agora vamos tentar abrir esta caixa. – Tentei de todo jeito abrir aquele cadeado, com dois arames, mas não consegui.

- Me dá isso. – Ela bateu com tanta força no cadeado que ele quebrou. – Não é à toa que sou um Madrigal.

- Parabéns – Dentro da caixa tinha um rolinho de papel que estava escrito:

_Pis__t__a:__4__ de__graus__ a__guardam__o__se__mente que o ti__gre__d__eix__o__u __na Itália._

- Bem, acho que o tal tigre pode ser a China... – Eu tentava compreender que por trás daquilo tinha uma coisa que não conseguíamos ver.

- Podem ser algum tipo de plantação aqui na Itália, que os chineses trouxeram. Arroz, talvez? – Ela tinha razão, mas eu vi que ao olhar para a pista novamente seus olhos brilharam. – Não. Não tem nada a ver com isso. Olhe só tem algumas partes das palavras que estão sublinhadas... Vamos ver. – Ela pegou um outro papel em seu bolso e uma caneta e começou a escrever:_  
_  
_Pisa: 4 graus guardam o segredo na Itália._

_-_Mas o que isso significa?

- Já sei! É a Torre de Pisa que é inclinada 4 graus – Eu disse.

Podíamos ver o alto da Torre no horizonte. Mas tínhamos que chegar lá rápido ou outra pessoa podia pegar a pista.

-Como vamos chegar lá a tempo? – Eu perguntei.

Ela segurou em minha mão, e com a outra mão tocou em seu pulso.  
Nada aconteceu.


	3. Chapter 3

Estava enganado. Minhas pernas tremeram, eu senti uma tontura, e em um piscar de olhos nós estávamos no alto da Torre de Pisa.

- Como assim? O que você fez? – Eu estava indignado.

- Você não leu o meu fanfic? Eu sou _foda! – _Caah e eu estávamos lá em cima. – Onde será que a pista esta escondida?

Eu olhei para o chão, fechei meus olhos.

- Na segunda fileira de azulejos , no canto superior esquerdo, da parede de trás, exatamente 2 andares abaixo de nós.

- Uau, Gabriel, como você fez isso?

-Bem, eu sou foda². Consigo enxergar através das paredes.

- Vamos entrar por esse buraco. – Caah notou que havia um buraco bem na parte mais baixa da torre.

- Mas nós vamos cair, a torre é inclinada, e aqui não tem nenhuma grade de proteção, você esqueceu?

- Vamos tentar. – Caah foi descendo pelo piso íngreme, e por pouco ela não passou direto pelo buraco e caiu, ela já passou pela abertura e desceu para o andar de baixo. – Venha! É a sua vez!

- Ok. – Eu fui descendo devagar, mas quando eu cheguei perto do buraco, o chão cedeu e eu fiquei preso na pedra. Que também estava prestes a desmoronar. Se a pedra quebrar eu iria cair lá em baixo. Eu comecei a suar frio. Caah não podia fazer nada. Minha mão estava presa. Eu não podia me mexer. Não tinha nenhuma esperança de sobreviver.

- Gabriel! Você está bem? – Caah gritava do andar de baixo. – Responda Gabriel!

- Pode ir, se salve! Desça a escada e pegue a pista. Não deixe que _eles___peguem. – A pedra que me apoiava estava quase cedendo. – Vá Caroline! Agora!

- Eu não vou te deixar! Mas eu não posso fazer nada! – A pedra estava rompendo.

- Obrigado Caah, por tudo! Adeus – Aquelas foram minhas últimas palavras. –Adeus!

Eu caí.


	4. Chapter 4

O vento batia em meu rosto enquanto eu caía. Eu podia ver Pisa. Uma bela cidade, minha última visão. Foi quando senti um puxão pelo colarinho.

- Ai! – Alguém tinha me segurado enquanto eu caía!

- Você está bem? – Eu fui puxado de volta, no quinto andar. Não podia ser a Caah, ela estava no sétimo.

- Quem é você? – Eu via um vulto de um menino, e outra menina atrás. Dan. Natalie. Então eu desmaiei.

- Você está bem, primo?

- Dan? – Agora eu podia vê-lo nitidamente. – Você me salvou! Obrigado. Eu te devo minha vida.

Ele e Natalie me levaram até minha casa.

Então eu liguei para contar à Caah toda a história depois que eu caí.  
Ela não acreditou quando ouviu minha voz.  
Mas ao menos nós tínhamos mais uma pista. Uma pista que pegamos juntos.


End file.
